Smile
by Lucifaera
Summary: L falls in the hands of B, surprise at the end


L lied there, with far stretched arms which were, at his wrists attached with a long, tensed chain. He blinked.

His situation was anything but comfortable but he hadn't expected anything else. Even if his attacker wasn't to be seen he knew too well in whose hands he was.

He heard him whistling. This song which often- back in Wammy's- had brought him to incandescence.

Then the lights went out.

The whistling came closer, more and more…

And suddenly L felt a stabbing pain as his legs were pressed on with something cold, relentless pulling them down. Maybe metal rings? He didn't know it, clenched his teeth not to make a sound. Maybe this time he should just play the game… This game, his attacker loved so much to play…

"Did you miss me?" a voice was to be heard and though he was blended by a flashlight he could recognize his face. L, who knew exactly B could see him, forced a smile. "Looks like you've caught me." He said.

The other one grinned. Strangely, although he did everything to look similar to L, he had even taken his movements over, as soon as he grinned, it was the face of a ghoulish mask.

L was not one who recklessly feared something or somebody. But Beyond Birthday wasn't somebody you could expect compassion from…

"Wanna eat something, Lawliet?" he asked in a dangerously quiet singsong.

"If you want to give something to me, I'll take it."

Again B smiled this smile… L knew he had to be careful if he didn't want to be killed in this damp cold place. "Smart answer, Lawliet… I'll give you a treat, don't worry… And after that… We shall play a little game…", still he did sing his words more than speak.

Then he put his fingers to L's mouth.

"Suck them, Lawliet…"

L closed his eyes. He knew what stuck to B's hand. He could smell the sugar he so longed after. Although strawberry jam wasn't his favourite sweet. But what would B do if he indeed licked his fingers?

He didn't have to continue thinking about it because B drew back his hand and licked it himself. "It's a shame… I don't understand why you didn't do it… But maybe… You prefer playing with me better soon than later…"

L sighed. "Will you release me if I play your game?" he asked quietly, almost emotionless.

"What do you mean, Lawliet? Don't you want to play with me?" A cold hand caressed L's cheek. He pondered long what he should say now. Finally he answered quietly: "It's only a bit uncomfortable… In this position…"

B laughed aloud. "Then we'll have to change it…", he sang.

L heard something when he moved. Then he felt the thing he was laying on moved under him until he was placed in an upright position.

As he stood now, with wide spread legs, his arms hurt of the obliquely towing.

B took the flashlight from the floor and bent it down in the middle of the room, before he lit a couple of thick, white candles which filled the basement in a deceptively, soft light. Then he came back to him. Fetched a knife out of his pocket.

L closed his eyes again. He tried to concentrate on his feet to not focus on the pain in his shoulders and most painful his back which was perfectly straight now instead of curved as usually. He then felt how B cut with the knife through his sweater without hurting his skin in doing so.

"What's the matter, Lawliet? You don't fear I slip, do you?"

No, that wasn't actually what L feared. He was afraid of being cut by B in full intention.

"Open your eyes…", B sang merrily.

L obeyed. He knew there was no sense in not doing it- last time B had caught him alone he had contradicted him and B had beaten him up badly. Now, when nobody was here to save him- last time Watari had been nearby- he should better take no chances.

"You're pretty, Lawliet…"

B's face now was so close to L's they firmly touched.

The next thing L felt was B's hand gently stroking over his chest.

"You belong to me… Me alone…"

L forced his face to grin when he said: "This requires you to win the game, Backup…"

B's fist made contact with his cheekbone.

Almost immediately after hitting him, he kissed the battered body gently.

L re-closed his eyes. He didn't want it, he didn't want it… But his body reacted to it…

B slowly kissed his neck, then he nibbled a little at L's collarbone.

L felt his muscles tensing but he couldn't do anything… He just was grateful his trousers were wide enough to hide the bulge forming below it.

But B seemed to want to go much further than this…

L could see how B took the glass of jam, and finally coated his chest right to the waistband. Then B licked and sucked it slightly.

This time L couldn't resist a groan. B smiled of him kinda creepy.

"Looks like you like this, Lawliet… I'll bring you to cry out my name, then you know with every fibre of your body you belong to me now…"

With these words he moved L's pants down.

"B… Beyond, this…"

Slowly and pleasurably B drove his tongue over the bulge which was still covered by the boxers of the detective, whereupon L shuddered. "B… Please stop it, I…"

"You wanna tell me you don't like it? I do see you DO like it, so why should I stop when it promises the most fun now?"

Then he stood up.

"But certainly your position is very uncomfortable for you… If you promise to be good, I'll take the shackles off…"

L nodded. "Please… I… I won't defend."

"If you did you'd force me to hurt you…", Beyond sang. "And you don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

Playfully he scraped over L's torso who tried to escape the claws of his opponent. Not until a thin trail of bloody pearls showed, B grabbed L's handcuffs and freed him.

L felt a sharp pain as he lowered his arms which had been stretched for hours now.

B saw it and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"You're mine, Lawliet… Totally in my power…"

He turned to L's boxers and pulled them down only to lick then at the shiny glans.

L groaned and tried instinctively to push him away but B grabbed his hands in on and pressed them firmly together. "You promised not to defend yourself…", B said and pinched him firmly into the ass. "You don't want me to REALLY hurt you, do you?"

More and more he pushed the skin there together and L had to clench his teeth together to not cry out.

Then B continued, took part after part the full length into his mouth and sucked on it. L's body took more and more control over his intellect as he tried to only enjoy the feeling. His muscles tensed more, he moaned, he had to hold himself on something if he didn't want to fall down, but just in the moment he nearly would have climaxed. B stopped and grinned again.

"I told you, you'd like it…"

Slowly he opened the steel shackles around L's feet and pulled him to the ground before grabbing the glass of jam again, getting his hand coated and holding it in front of L.

"Lick my fingers", he ordered, this time without the usual singsong.

Carefully L's tongue stretched out and looked at B questioningly. B nodded at L and the detective went quickly with his tongue over the fingers.

But right before he could lick off the little rest of jam, B withdrew his hand and put the fingers into his own mouth.

"You taste good, Lawliet…", he sang again. Then he led the still wet fingers to L's ass. L jerked when he felt the moist fingers on his anus but he said nothing. He just made himself ready for a lot of pain he was certain he'd feel soon.

But unlike expected, B didn't push three or four fingers at once into him but only one, and did this slowly.

Meanwhile B stroked his back gently.

"Relax.", he whispered.

"Ahh…", made L when B's second finger invaded him.

"You'll belong to me… Forever…", B said before going further, getting out of his own clothes with his free hand while stretching L in adding one more finger. After being out of clothes, he continued caressing L's back who curved under him.

Then finally he placed himself between L's legs. He kissed him again before bringing his own erection into the tight heat.

L cried out but his face didn't express he was in pain.

B smiled at him. "Mine, you'll be mine… Mine you are…"

Then he began to move, pushed into the winding body below and brought him even closer to climax until he finally spilled into him after L's seed had sprayed to the ground.

Slowly he slid out of him, laid down beside him and took him into his arms.

"You belong to me, my Lawliet…", he whispered. "One doesn't ever forget his first time…"

Exhausted L merely nodded. But at this very moment, the door opened.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't forget his first time, but that wasn't today." A voice was to be heard out of the darkness. "You've lost the game, BB…"

B looked at the person. Saw his face. Saw to his head were usually so many numbers were…

"You thought you'd play with L, but actually… You've played with me."

The person came closer. A tall, brunette young man.

"Come here, Lawliet.", he ordered. L stood up. Looked down on B, nearly sadly. "I belong to him.", he said loudless. "I belong to Kira…"

Beta'd by xxbeyondxbirthdayxx. Thank you!


End file.
